


Secreto de Viaje

by MarianaSnape



Series: Historias XXX [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaSnape/pseuds/MarianaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consecuencias de un Tour demasiado largo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secreto de Viaje

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña locura que arrojó mi mente sobre como seria un encuentro entre los miembros de la banda.

Para empezar me voy a describir y presentar; Mi nombre es Tomo Milicevic soy un hombre de 32 años, blanco y de ojos oscuros.  
En el año 2011 me fui de gira mundial con mi mejor amigo Shannon Leto y su hermano Jared. Shannon es un hombre de 41 años, tiene un cuerpo casi atlético, sus nalgas dejarían locas a la mayoría de las niñatas de 20 años. Tiene pelo castaño, ojos claros, y un mentón bien formado.  
Respecto a Jared, él tiene 40 años es mucho más guapo que mi mejor amigo, es castaño, y sus ojos son azules. Su característica principal es ese paquete, que le hace parecer tener una erección continua.  
Salimos en el bus de gira un sábado por la mañana, a las 8:00 aproximadamente, y teníamos pensado llegar a nuestro destino a las 23:00 aproximadamente. A las 11:00 de la mañana nos dispusimos a parar a desayunar en una estación de servicio de la autovía. Yo no tenía casi apetito, pero me entraron unas ganas terribles de ir al servicio. Les indique a mis acompañantes que necesitaba ir al baño.  
Shannon se marchó a desayunar, pero Jared se dirigió en mi misma dirección; a los servicios. Cuando llegamos yo entré en uno de los W.C. y Jared se metió en el contiguo. Me bajé los pantalones y los calzoncillos y al soltarlos se me cayó la cartera del bolsillo. Al agacharme para buscarla pude ver como Jared se dejaba caer sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos también. No perdí la oportunidad y miré un poco hacia arriba y pude ver su polla y sus huevos, aunque casi también pude ver su rostro, por lo que me asuste al pensar que me hubiese podido ver.  
La polla era terroríficamente enorme, mediría unos 18 cm, en reposo, así que imaginaos en erección. Sus huevos estaban en un escroto bien abultado. Me dieron ganas de lamerlos sin ningún pudor. Pero me contuve y me levanté, termine y salí.  
Al poco tiempo salió Jared del W.C, y su cara se notaba un poco más alegre de lo normal, pero yo no sabía porque. Nos reunimos con Shannon y tomamos el desayuno, y reanudamos el viaje.  
Noté como Jared me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, y yo bajé mi cabeza y me hice el dormido.  
Pasados unos minutos no imaginaba lo que iba a pasar, ya que Jared miró al espejo, pero mis ojos estaban cerrados, y tras tocarle a Shannon en el hombro, este despertó. Shannon le preguntó que pasaba, y este no dijo nada, solamente le hizo algún gesto que yo no entendí.  
Shannon le dijo que si estaba loco, que podía yo despertar, pero ante la insistencia de Jared accedió. Salimos de la autopista, el bus se desvió en una salida de la autovía y se estaciono en un lugar con árboles. Pararon el vehículo y Shannon junto a Jared se bajaron con mucho cuidado de no despertarme. Yo permanecí unos minutos tumbado como si no hubiera notado nada. Salieron del bus y se dirigieron a un pequeño riachuelo. Pasados unos minutos abrí los ojos, me incorporé y mire alrededor del vehículo por si los veía.  
No había ni rastro de ellos, así pues abrí la puerta del bus, y me baje.  
Con mucho cuidado me acerque al riachuelo y me quedé perplejo ante lo que veían mis ojos; Jared estaba tumbado sobre una manta totalmente desnudo, y Shannon le estaba chupando su miembro con unas ansias animales.  
Shannon estaba con sus pantalones puestos, pero desabrochados, y casi podía ver su pene salirse por el slip. Yo estaba justo en la parte trasera de unos arbustos y no se percataron de mi presencia.  
Después de esto, Jared se incorporó y le bajo los pantalones a Shannon, y poco después el slip. Yo no podía creer que mis amigos se acostaran entre ellos.  
Shannon cogió un dedo y lo metió en su boca, luego fue directamente por Jared. ÉL suspiró fuertemente. Luego lo hizo con dos dedos, y finalmente con tres dedos. Cuando Shannon creyó que estaba lo suficientemente lubricado y en forma de perrito, se la coloco de una vez. Yo estaba de lo más caliente, no podía más, mi miembro casi se quería salir de mi slip.  
Empezaron a follar como animales y pasado unos minutos cambiaron de posición, ya que Jared se volvió a tumbar en la manta. Los suspiros se sentían muy a lo lejos, no sé cómo no se asustaron que yo despertara o alguien del crew saliera, si el bus estaba a no más de 100 metros de ellos como máximo. Luego cambiaron de nuevo de posición, y Shannon lo follaba en posición normal, mientras le metía la lengua en la boca.  
Fueron solo unos minutos más en esa posición, y Shannon metió la polla en la boca de Jared, que se tragó totalmente la leche. Yo estaba con ganas de irme hacia ellos y chupar la leche de Jared que estaba a punto de salir. De su polla descomunal cayeron 6 ó 7 chorros de leche que fueron a parar al suelo.  
Se quedaron parados unos minutos y se comenzaron a vestir. Yo con mucho cuidado me regrese al bus otra vez, y me tumbé haciéndome el dormido. En ese momento llegaron ellos, y se quedaron mirándome fijamente, y pensaron que seguía dormido.  
Retomamos el viaje en la ruta normal. A los 20 minutos hice como si despertará, y pregunté por dónde íbamos. Shannon contesto que por la autopista 35, donde paramos a comer.  
El resto del viaje fue normal, pero yo estaba mudo de pensar lo que había pasado, y que me moría de ganas de que me follaran esos dos sementales que me habían dado el mayor espectáculo de mi vida.  
Llegamos a Boston y nos paramos a cenar, inmediatamente nos fuimos hacia el hotel. Era una habitación triple y estaba muy bien acondicionada. Pero tenía una pequeña pega, era una cama para matrimonio y otra aparte. Jared al verlo lo solucionó rápidamente, y dijo: Shannon y yo en la cama de matrimonio, y tú en la suelta.  
Nadie dijo nada más, simplemente nos fuimos a ducharnos y a dormir. El primero en ir al baño fue Jared. Saco la maleta, unos calzoncillos limpios y se fue al baño. Pasados unos 15 minutos salió ya con el pijama puesto. El paquete era impresionante con simplemente el pijama. Me quedé boquiabierto al verlo. Y él me pregunto que miraba, y yo le dije que nada, lo que consiguió sacar una malévola sonrisa de su boca. El siguiente en entrar al baño fue Shannon.  
Se quitó la ropa en la habitación sin ningún pudor, y también se bajó los calzoncillos, pero solo pude ver esas magnificas nalgas, entró en el baño, pero no cerró la puerta del todo, por lo que lo podía observar duchándose a mis anchas, ya que Jared estaba metido en la cama y parecía dormido.  
Pasados unos minutos salió también ya con el pijama puesto, y se metió en la cama. Entonces fue mi turno para entrar en el baño. Entre y cerré la puerta. Me desnude rápidamente y me metí en la bañera. La llené de agua y me dispuse a relajarme. Después la vacíe totalmente y me hice una suculenta paja. Me encantaba pajearme en el baño, porque podía correrme a mis anchas. Después limpie mis restos, pero al salir del baño encontré los calzoncillos de Jared, tirados en el suelo.  
Me agache y los olí. El olor era magníficamente exquisito, y los pegue totalmente a mis narices y respire profundamente; tenían un olor a hombre que me ponía a 100.  
Esa noche pensé la manera de cómo fallármelos, pero lo tenía muy difícil. Me imaginaba la reacción de Shannon principalmente si le metía mano.  
Me dirigí hacia la cama y me metí dándole la espalda a esos dos, Un momento después noté que Jared se estaba despertando, así que me giré en la cama hacia el otro lado. Shannon se levantó de la cama, y se acercó hacia mí. Comprobó que estaba dormido y girándose por la cama fue por Jared, este con sumo cuidado se levantó de la cama y ambos se dirigieron hacia el baño.  
Fue en ese momento cuando lentamente me levanté de la cama y me fui directamente hacia la puerta del baño.  
Mi cuerpo se estaba volviendo a calentar de nuevo, ya que sabía que iban a follar de nuevo. En ese momento me vino a la cabeza la idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban follando juntos. El caso es que estaba dispuesto a follar con ellos como fuera. Me acerque al lavabo, pero tenían la puerta casi cerrada, por lo que introduje un dedo y muy lentamente y la abrí.  
La sorpresa fue nueva otra vez, ya que en esta ocasión era Jared el que le estaba chupando la polla a Shannon. Este estaba sentado sobre un lado de la bañera y su cabeza reposaba hacia atrás. El miembro de Shannon alcanzaba ahora unos 20 cm por lo menos. Se notaba que a Jared le costaba mucho tragársela. Estaban los dos completamente desnudos y desde mi posición podía ver a Jared con el culo muy abierto, con unos cachetes magníficos y una polla que estaba colgante pero totalmente erecta; colgaba porque el mismo la dirigía hacia abajo.  
En ese momento Jared se incorporó y le mostro a Shannon las nalgas, el cual empezó a lamerlo inmediatamente. Pasados unos 10 minutos Shannon cambio de posición y puso a Jared contra la pared, mientras tanto, alargo la mano y saco de su neceser un bote de crema lubricante. Se echó crema en su miembro y en sus dedos, y después clavó 2 dedos completamente en Jared. Este arqueo el cuerpo y abrió la boca ampliamente, dejando salir un fuerte suspiro de su boca. Se quedaron quietos durante unos segundos y miraron en mi dirección, por si el suspiro me había despertado.  
Eso fue lo peor que podía darse, porque Jared se percató de mi presencia, y antes de que pudiese decir a Shannon nada más, le metió un dedo más y empezó a taladrarle.  
Pasados unos minutos y sin ninguna piedad se la clavo a Jared totalmente. Yo por el riesgo que entrañaba la situación me fui rápidamente a mi cama, y me tumbe haciéndome el dormido, ya que estaba asustado de que me hubiesen descubierto. Pasados unos 20 minutos ambos regresaron a la cama.  
De pronto siento que alguien se mete en mi cama, y comienza a besarme y acariciarme, suspire, cuando escucho a Shannon decir en mi oído “ya que has descubierto nuestro secreto, quieres compartirlo con nosotros” abrí los ojos y lo mire, juro que me revestí de valor y puse mi mano sobre su miembro, y con la otra bajé sus pantalones del pijama. El no tuvo que nada de disimular, y levantó un poco su cuerpo para que bajasen con facilidad. Yo me incorporé y bajé las sabanas, y saque por completo sus pantalones del pijama por sus pies.  
Shannon se tumbó totalmente y levantó un poco su tronco, para que pudiera bajar por completo sus calzoncillos.  
Sin pensármelo otra vez, los bajé totalmente y acerque mi cara a sus glúteos. Él los abrió totalmente, y pude oler el olor característico, de lo sucedido hacia unos minutos.  
Saqué mi lengua y lamí totalmente su raja, haciendo suspirar a Shannon de placer. Yo no tenía mucha experiencia, pero me daba la sensación que le estaba gustando bastante.  
En ese momento se giró totalmente y su polla rozó mi barbilla. Me puse muy cachondo y acerque mi mano y empecé a masturbarla; era la polla más grande que mis manos habían tenido, ya que comparada a la mía que podía medir unos 18 cm en sus mejores momentos, tenía en mis manos una polla de al menos 23 cm y un grosor bastante superior al mío.  
Pasados unos minutos, Shannon me dijo: – Vamos Tomo, no la hagas esperar, pruébala -, y yo no lo pensé dos veces, abrí mi boca al máximo y me introduje algo más de la mitad. Tras esto empecé a subir y bajar mis labios sobre su polla, pero me era imposible tragármela completamente. También bajaba por su tronco y lamía sus huevos, que estaban flácidos y me los podía introducir fácilmente. Pasados unos minutos Shannon se incorporó, y me tumbo boca arriba. Quito mi pijama con facilidad, y poco después bajó los calzoncillos. Mi polla estaba muy erecta.  
Fue entonces cuando acercó su cara a mi cuerpo, y notaba su respiración sobre mi cuerpo. Empezó en mi pene, y pensé que la iba a chupar, pero me equivoque, ya que subió un poco más y se detuvo en mis pezones. Abrió su boca todo lo que pudo y abarco el pezón que daba a su lado. Yo sentí un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, e instintivamente mi brazo se posó en su espalda y mi mano en su cuello. Lamía el pezón con ansias y me producía mucho placer. Poco después metió una de sus manos en mi espalda y me inclino del otro lado del cuerpo y chupo mi otro pezón igualmente.  
Con otra de sus manos empezó a acariciar mi cuerpo, casi llegaba a mi pene, pero finalmente subió y se depositó bajo mi nuca, haciéndola subir un poco, y después besó mi boca y me metió la lengua que llego profundamente. Era el momento más erótico de toda mi vida. Poco después de besarme, bajo su boca y finalmente la abrió totalmente y trago mi miembro con total facilidad. Sus succiones eran muy fuertes, y casi me corro inmediatamente, pero le indique que me iba a correr, y las bajo de intensidad.  
A los pocos minutos, me giro totalmente el cuerpo y se subió en la cama. Se posó tras de mí, y fue a retirar mis glúteos, cuando mis manos hicieron el trabajo por él.  
Acerco su lengua y me lamió totalmente los alrededores, y poco después el mismo agujero.  
En ese momento me dijo que me esperara, y se fue hacia el cuarto de baño, pero al regresar note que se pasó cerca de la cama donde se encontraba Jared. Yo no sabía porque lo había hecho. A los pocos segundos note como se sentaba sobre mis pies, y como acercaba sus dedos a mi culo, haciéndome de nuevo abrirme con mis propias manos.  
Fue en ese momento cuando note algo nuevo, su dedo intentaba entrar, y di un pequeño salto, pero me dijo que me tranquilizara. Yo pensé que me iba a doler, pero me equivocaba, porque su dedo entró con total facilidad. A los pocos segundos saco el primer dedo, y aparecieron dos en su lugar. Estaba muy asustado, porque sabía que tras el tercer dedo, el cuarto seria su extraordinaria polla. Y así casi fue, entro los 3 dedos, y poco después salieron todos.  
En ese momento se levantó Shannon, y a los pocos segundos note echarse todo el cuerpo sobre el mío.  
Su miembro se metió entre mi raja, y poco después el glande había entrado, haciéndome un dolor mayor del que yo imaginaba. En ese momento la voz de Shannon me preguntó que si podía encender la luz, y yo le dije que no, dado que Jared se podría despertar. Pero no hubo obediencia a mi respuesta, y la luz se encendió, pero ¿si Shannon no se había levantado de encima de mí?, ¿Cómo podía ser eso?  
Fue cuando me giré un poco y vi, que el que me estaba follando ya, no era Shannon, sino Jared.  
Ahora tenía explicación el porqué de aquel dolor más intenso. No era la polla de Shannon la que me estaba taladrando, sino la de Jared, que era al menos 4 ó 5 cm más grande y 1 o 2 cm más gruesa.  
Yo no dije nada más, simplemente volví a clavar mi cabeza en la cama y mordí la sabana de dolor. En esos momentos la polla de Jared estaría clavada en tres cuartas partes. Le dije que la quería ya toda de una vez, y dio un fuerte empujón y la clavo totalmente.  
Quedó inmóvil durante un minuto más o menos, pero empezó a mordisquear mi oreja y chupar mi cuello, haciéndome varios chupetones.  
En esos momentos Shannon no perdió el tiempo, ya que se depositó tras Jared, y le empezó a meter los mismos dedos que me habían dilatado a mí hacia unos minutos, pero que en mi caso habían sido de uno en uno, y a Jared se los había clavado los 3 a la vez.  
En ese momento Jared empezó a bombear fuertemente, y yo empecé a gritar solamente un poco, ya que la sabana en mi boca impedía que reflejase lo que en realidad sentía.  
Pasados unos minutos Jared se incorporó, y yo quede vacío unos segundos, pero no fue mucho tiempo, ya que Shannon casi se había colocado y la clavo de una vez en mí.  
Aunque el dolor de Shannon fue grande, no lo fue ni la mitad de lo de Jared, ya que él ya me había desvirgado con su gran miembro, y Shannon la tenía un poco más pequeña, aunque todo sea dicho no puedo decir que fuese totalmente placer, ya que también había dolor.  
Después cambiaron de posición, y en esta ocasión Shannon se tumbó en la cama totalmente, y yo me senté a cabalgar sobre su gran polla.  
A Jared se le pusieron los ojos blancos del placer, pero llegó Shannon y le levanto los pies a mi tío, por lo que yo caí sobre el pecho de este, y le empecé a besar con rabia y cólera. Pocos segundos después Shannon juntó su pecho contra el mío, y se la clavó totalmente a Jared.  
Estuvimos en esa posición otros 3 ó 4 minutos, pero Shannon se retiró y dijo que él también quería. Yo pensé que sería Jared quien calmara sus ansias, pero no, ya que Jared me cogió y me tumbo en la cama, se levantó, y fue a por la crema lubricante. Entonces Shannon en posición de perrito sobre la cama se clavó cuatro dedos totalmente.  
Shannon grito de dolor, pero yo me acerque y le besé en la boca, por lo que no hubo ruido. Poco después Jared le clavo el quinto dedo. Yo no lo podía creer. Shannon tenía la mano de Jared totalmente dentro. En ese momento Jared sacó la mano y dirigió su mano a mi miembro. Segundos después la estaba masturbando, a la vez que lubricando.  
En ese momento me lanzó con furia sobre la cama y Shannon de un salto se subió en ella, puso los pies sobre mí, y se sentó en mi miembro.  
Mi polla experimentó en esos momentos un placer nuevo e indescriptible. Estaba sintiendo algo extraordinario cuando Shannon apretaba todas las dimensiones de mi miembro.  
Poco después mi sorpresa fue mayor, porque Shannon se agacho y mientras cabalgaba empezó a chuparme el cuello, momentos que aprovechó Jared para meterme la polla en mi boca.  
Pasados unos minutos Jared la sacó de mi boca y se posicionó tras de mí, yo pensé que me iba a penetrar de nuevo, pero me equivoque, porque separó un poco mejor los glúteos Shannon, y se la metió a la vez que la mía.  
Shannon acercó de nuevo su boca a la mía, y me beso para que no hubiese grito. Si ya era agradable la sensación de mi miembro dentro de Shannon, imaginaros tenerla además junto con la de Jared; fue fenomenal.  
Poco después noté como Jared empezaba a respirar fuertemente, y note como se corría dentro de Shannon; aquello fue el paraíso, ya que noté como esos néctares maravillosos lubricaban mi miembro, haciéndome sentir mayor placer. Tras eso Jared se tumbó bocabajo en la cama.  
Fue entonces cuando noté que había llegado mi hora, y empecé a derramar mi leche dentro de Shannon, haciéndome recordar cuando me corría en el baño, y aclarándome que esto era 1000 veces mejor.  
Ya el único que quedaba por correrse era Shannon, así que nuevamente me giro y de una sola vez la clavó en mí, haciendo que recibiera su néctar pasados unos minutos.  
Esto fue una sensación bastante agradable también, sentir ese líquido caliente y apetitoso. Pero llegué a una conclusión, que había sido mi primera vez, y aun no había probado otra leche que no fuera la mía. En ese momento me lance a por el miembro de Jared, que estaba de espaldas, pero que al verme lanzarme, se giró rápidamente y me permitió que empezará a succionar rápidamente, logrando que así tuviera una segunda eyaculación, pero esta vez, claro, dentro de mi boca, haciéndome sentir el mejor líquido que había probado en mi vida.  
Tras esto caímos tumbamos en la cama exhaustos, sobre todo Shannon y Jared, que habían follado antes entre ellos.  
En días siguientes aproveché para preguntarles cuanto tiempo llevaban fallándose mutuamente, y me indicaron que hacían aquello desde sus años adolecentes. Que habían querido hacerlo conmigo, pero que me veía muy hetero y no se habían atrevido.  
Con lo largo del tour nos hemos dedicado a viajar y follar como Dios manda a todas horas.


End file.
